cold case odd murders
by ncisgirl1981
Summary: Vampires, two boyd's and a 20 year old talking rubbish, will the evidence say different, and why do Boyd and Grace get in bed read the chapters to find out, vampires meets boyd and grace hope you like and review if wont.


Chapter One

Enlists Sex

Each moon has it's own mood, a bit like a human who has many angry, violence, etc it runs in us all.

Each mood can lead to trouble, others can take you to a place that make's you feel alive, It was if you somehow knew you could be different.

A house with a posh garden and a built in carport stood highly built on top of a high hill top' A smallest fence went around the garden.

It block of unwanted guessed, on the front of the gate it had garlic hanging on it, on a sign it said no teeth barring creatures, of what type that will later.

The house had four bedrooms, one main where two dead body's lay there, in one a girl age 24 sat in the room, downstairs was a living room, dinning room and a bathroom, she had long brown hair and her blue eyes where focusing on a book she was reading on how to be a good killer.

Her top she wore said keep alive not stupid, her bottoms also match, she all ways had her night clothes on, in the room was a computer desk, TV unit, bed and many photos of a 10 year girl who was hiding in the basement until she was found.

Sophie Stevens loved her life sort of, she lived on her own and got a lovely man, he was a great Mandy and she loved him lots, outside had got very dark and when Sophie looked out the window she could see that the moon was crescent shaped.

The smell of a male in his mid 30's was about 20 minutes away, she put her book down and walk over to the window that was open, when she smelt his fear and before she could stop she flew out the window.

At the gate Damien Raven stood looking when out of the shadows a small figure came at him, he fell to the ground with a thud, she looked at him for a moment as if to think should I kiss him.

Well the smell of him made her change his mind, before he could beg, her face changed and Sophie sunk her teeth into his right side of his neck and sucked.

He screamed out loud has his color began to drain away from lose of blood, his stomach sank inwards has his blood was being suck out of him.

-

When she had finished, she sat up and look at him, the blood around her lips felt good, her fangs in her mouth drip with blood so with that she got up of him and walk back to the house, his eyes and where they had been was laying at each side of him and her job was done.

As the sun rose, the light of it woke her up, next to her was a her man that she felt so happy to be with, she got up and went around shutting all the curtains once done to turned the lights on and she was fine.

Walking into the bathroom she turned the light on, switch the shower and step into it after she had underused her self first, her body was so well look after, her breast look amazing how she was not sure but they had grown a little which was strange.

Both breaths was soft and bouncy, each nipple stuck out a little when they was wet, her hair hung below her shoulders, she had a very slim shape but she loved her self to bits, her legs was oddly shape put firm and hard, her bum was loves lots buy many man, her eyelashes where long.

Her body felt sexy and has she was in the shower, a hand began to guide it's self upon her, she felt the urge inside her, has her finger began to guide it self inside her Virginian the feel of it felt so good, she love the feeling it gave her.

sohpie felt the hand play on her breast, she felt the urge come inside, as the flow of cum began to flow out of her on to her fingers, she began to scream as the feeling of someone slipping his penis inside her asshole felt amazing.

Has she began to play even more the man beyond her began to pump slowly and staring pushing in and out has she mourned load at what he was doing, she was loving every minute and it made her feel so dirty.

The feeling was so great that her finger was know right inside her , the person beyond her was her sexy fellow who was smiling so much, he loved to please his wife and that was all that he care about.

-

"you loving that babes," he asked fucking her more harder then he had started, Mark stepsons' was a very butch man and had a great size penis, his blond hair and green eyes made Sophie melt in them, his eyes was so fucking sexy and that she loved about having sex with him.

Sophie was screaming louder as the pumping got faster, she felt so alive she tuck her finger out of her self, she felt her heart pumping do fast he felt good.

"Oh yes babes, fuck me harder go on harder, I feel so great you make me feel so alive she told," she said to him when he pump faster, she scream the house down which made Mark cum inside her he made him feel good.

The little girl in the basement hid under a box so the sound of them having sex did not scare her, why did they kill her parents and what for, she wonted to get out of here, but knew she could not.

In the bathroom Sophie and mark had cum, he pulled himself out her and turning her around and when right down there and began to lick her clean out, when he had finish he stood up and Sophie bent down and put his dick in her mouth and suck hard, a load more cum came her mouth and she she swallowed hard and love it huge.

She looked at him "That felt good babes you made me feel alive I LOVE YOU SO MUCH," she said kissing hard, he got out and let her finish in the shower and when done he step in, after that the both finished off drying each other.

"After lunch babes we will have more sex but your fav way ok," he said smiling has the kissed again, after lunch they had sex again over 12 times, vampires loved there sex so much well these to do, not all like it at all.

After tea they went to bed, the little girl with long curly hair and dark green eyes, had got out of the basement and ran away from the house Jenny Bell was so scare she just ran and ran not sure where she was going but needed to get away and tell the police if they would believe her at .

Please review thanks waking00781 enjoy and had speelcheck and grammer on internet check it yes right it was not right sorry for being rude.


End file.
